Pokemon special one-shots
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: Turned into pokemon special One-shots. MangaQuest, OldRival, Frantic, special, soulsilver, commoner, agency/ chess, Milkshake (My OC shipping) Rated T for swearing.
1. MangaQuest

**Hi guys I am not dead! Sorry it's been so very long I've been on holiday and preparing for school and things like that! I'm working on the next Get Traught Or Get Dead chapter and I have serious writers block for Roses Are Red so I thought I'd do a little one-shot for all you MangaQuest Shippers out there! MangaQuest is my second favourite shipping (tied with Frantic) and this fic will contain a tiny miny winy itty bitty bit of OldRival shipping in it too (if you squint)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form if I did then I would be Freakin' rich and I'm not.**

Crystal's P.O.V.

"YO SUPER SERIOUS!" I heard a certain _someone_ shout at me as I walked through the doors of the daycare centre.

"Oh no..." I mumbled, "What are you doing here Gold?"

"I am here because it's my job!"

_What? Gold _has a job_. Here? No. _Gold can't get a job to save his life and there is _no way_ he can get one_here!_

"_What?_"

"It's my job." He said a little louder.

"Yes I heard you but why here? You can't get a job anywhere let alone _here_!" Gold put on a look of hurt and I immediately felt guilty even though I knew it wasn't real.

"Well that is just plain rude."

"I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't like all the effo-"

"No. The damage has been done! There's no point in apologising now!" He said over-dramatically I gave him a look that said 'You Idiot' and then walked over to the eggs that he was sitting by and there were a few baby Pokémon sleeping in cots that I had never seen before. Gold was holding a baby Cubchoo and feeding it ice-cold milk. I have to say he looked pretty cute holding a baby Pokémon and feeding it while he was sitting crossed legged on the floor with his hat almost falling off. _Wait_. Did I just think that _Gold _looked _cute_ nonononononono. I must be ill. _Seriously_ ill. The baby Cubchoo sneezed a mini blizzard and got all the little snowflakes in Gold's hair and it started laughing. Gold looked up at his hair in mock-shock and looked at the baby Cubchoo with his mouth wide open,

"Oh no!" he said in a kind sarcastic tone (you know the one that everyone uses when they're holding a baby and they're trying to make it laugh.), "My hair is all ruined what am I going to do?" The baby Cubchoo laughed and used its paw to ruffle his hair up until it looked like Gold had been hit by a bomb.

"Oh yeah! Now _that_ is much better!" I couldn't help but giggle at Gold and he looked at me and said,

"Don't you think SSG?"

"Oh yeah it's _beautiful_!" I replied. The Cubchoo giggled and pointed at my hair.

"Yeah! You're right! We should totally style Crys' hair too!" Gold said in amazement.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Awwwww Crys why not?" Gold whined.

"Because I don't want my hair messed up!"

"Huh! Cubchoo's styling does not make your hair messed up! It makes it into a work of art to say the least!"

"No."

"Please Crys? Cubchoo might get upset!" Gold put on really cute puppy eyes. No they weren't cute they were annoying. Not _cute_. Then Cubchoo started to cry. Badly.

"Crystal Capture! Look at what you've done!" Gold shouted while cradling Cubchoo in his arms and whispering soothing things into its ear.

"I'm sorry! Cubchoo can do my hair if it wants!" I felt really bad I've never made a baby Pokémon cry before!

"YES!" Gold exclaimed and Cubchoo stopped crying. So I sat down on the floor in front of Cubchoo and Gold and let them do my hair.

**~~XXX~~**

When Gold and Cubchoo had finished my hair was a complete mess. But I enjoyed it all the same! Cubchoo laughed at my hair and Gold said,

"Wow. You look cuter than usual!" I blushed at that remark and turned away so Gold wouldn't see but he did.

"Aw Crystal is blushing! Does that mean you like me?"

"NO WAY!"

"Sheesh. I was just asking no need to get all defensive with me!"

"I'm not getting defensive!"

"There you go again!" I humphed and went to look at the other baby Pokémon.

"Who are these Pokémon?"

"They're new ones- I hatched them a few hours before you came in- That's my job!"

"You hatched them?" Gold nodded, "Aw that is so sweet!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean I never thought you were the type of guy that was good with babies! I mean you are like the most perverted guy I know and you are a complete womanizer so I'd never think that you'd actually have your heart set on one woman and have kids so I didn't think you would be good with babies!"

"Well, you were wrong on two things there."

"What were they?"

"One: I am good with kids- especially babies and two: I do have my heart set on one woman." Out of all the things I was expecting him to say that definitely was not one of them. Gold King likes one girl and wants to be with her? Wow. I don't know why but I feel jealous all of a sudden and maybe a bit hopeful? Wait. It can't be because Gold said he has his heart set on one woman can it? No, of course not. I do not like Gold one bit.

_Yes you do._

Who the fuck are you?

_I am you._

No you're not, I'm me.

_Then explain why I'm in your head._

Hm.

_Exactly. Now back to the topic- you like Gold._

WHAT! NONONONONONO I DON'T LIKE GOLD.

_Then explain why you're staring at him while he feeds baby Pokémon._

I'm not staring!

_Yes, you are._

I snapped out of my conversation with 'myself' and saw that I was actually staring at Gold. He did look kinda cute though.

THERE! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKE HIM!

DID NOT!

DID TO!

DID NOT!

THEN WHY DID YOU SAY HE WAS CUTE?

Well maybe he is a bit cute-but that doesn't mean I like him!

Yes it does. It means it because when you think someone is cute then you like them.

No. You have to think of their personality too.

Yes and you like Gold's personality!

I don't! He is a pervert and a womanizer!

Obviously not if he has his heart set on one girl.

Hm.

Exactly now admit that you like Gold.

Fine. Maybe I like him a little bit.

There. Now I shall leave.

Finally.

Rude.

I sighed and looked at Gold again. Okay he is cute. And maybe I do like him a little bit but that doesn't mean he likes me because as he said. He already likes one girl.

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the one girl that you like?"

"Umm... Well I have known her years and she thinks I am a complete pervert and womanizer and she likes to get her work done on time and her favourite colour is light blue and she is one of the best friends I have ever had even though we argue loads."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you know her the best out of any person that knows her."

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S LYRA!"

"WHAT! No it isn't Lyra! Arceus no!"

"Then who is it?"

"You seriously didn't get it?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes!"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh wow."

"TELL ME!"

"Ok ok... this is hard."

"No need to rush."

"Well..." He came closer.

"She has really beautiful eyes." And closer.

"And she has the smartest brain out of everyone I know." And closer.

"And she has the most powerful legs ever." And now he was kneeling in front of me about two inches away from my face. I started to blush like a Tamato Berry.

"And her name is..." Then he kissed me. Gold King kissed me. I melted into the kiss and blushed even harder. Damn Gold was a good kisser! He broke the kiss and smiled gently at me.

"Her name is..." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Blue." WHAT?

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING JERK! YOU MAKE YOURSELF LOOK REALLY CUTE ALL EVENING AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE HOLDING BABIES WAS A HUGE TURN ON! THEN YOU TRY TO SEDUCE ME AND IT WORKS! THEN YOU KISS ME REALLY GOOD AND THEN YOU SAY THAT YOU LIKE BLUE- WHO BY THE WAY HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I TELL HIM AND A BROTHER WHO WILL KICK YOUR FACE IN WHEN I TELL HIM TOO! YOU ARE SUCH A SHIT BAG PLAYER GOLD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!" I was crying by the end of my rant and so were all the baby Pokémon.

"Crystal I'm sorry I was-"

"NO! Just leave it..." I turned away to leave when I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I blushed and tried to wiggle free but he was too strong.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Crystal I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd act like this. I was joking. It hurts me to think that you would actually think that I would do that to a girl. Am I really that bad?" He whispered in my ear.

"No. You're not that bad...I guess I was all caught up in my own thoughts to actually think that you would never do that to someone..."

"Good, because you are the girl I want to be with. I love you Crystal."

"I love you too Gold." Then I kicked him in the belly. Hard.

"What was that for?" He croaked.

"For being a jerk and for doing a joke like that because I actually considered killing myself."

"What? Really? Crys I-"

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen your face! No! I would never kill myself because I got rejected by a guy! I might ignore him for the rest of my life and move away at the most but not kill myself!"

"Oh my Arceus Crys don't scare me like that! If you did I would've killed myself too. And I am absolutely serious. If you died I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"Aw that's the cutest thing a guy has said to me!"

"But I still can't believe you made a joke! This is a miracle!"

"Maybe it's because I had my first ever kiss with the guy I like."

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS?! WOW YOU WERE _GOOD_!"

"Thanks..." Gold pulled me in for another kiss and we kissed for about five minutes straight then I pulled away.

"Why did you do that? I was enjoying that!"

"The kids are crying. We need to calm them down."

"The kids? We don't have any kids- yet..."

"Gold! I meant the Pokémon babies! And I'm pretty sure we won't have kids until we are twenty at the least!"

"Really? I was hoping sixteen."

"We are sixteen!"

"Well... what do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"EW NO! This is not going to work if you keep saying things like that!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Never again until you are ready!"

"Thank you. Now let's calm the babies down."

"Are you ready yet?"

"_GOLD_!"

**~~XXX~~**

**There we go! All done! Sorry if you thought Crystal was a bit OOC at the end but you know! I hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


	2. OldRival

**Just another Pokémon special one-shot!**

**Sorry about the mix up about the last time I posted this so,etching must have gone wrong with the updating system! Thank you ****_Vi ChaN91312_**** for pointing it out!Anyway This one is going to be OldRival shipping (greenXblue) green is the boy and blue is the girl! **

Green's P.O.V

"GREENIE!" Oh no. "Oh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well I've been here the whole time." I replied. I was working at the lab looking at some shiny Pokémon when _she_ arrived.

"Anyway! I've got some good news for you!" Well this supposedly good news is either going to be bad for me or good for Blue. But it will probably be the latter.

"What is it?"

"Well... I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

What. No no no no no. No. _No_.

It turned out to be both. Bad for me and good for her.

"What?"

"I've. Got. A. Boyfriend!" She said slower.

"I heard you the first time but... Why? Who? When?"

"Why? Because he asked me out. Who? Ivy... Ah he's soooo dreamy~"

"Blue... Blue... _BLUE_!"

"Huh? Oh yeah when? An hour ago!" This. Can't. Be. Happening. Blue has a boyfriend. _Blue_ has a boyfriend. Blue has a _boyfriend_. _Blue_ has a _boyfriend_ and it _isn't me_. Wait why do I care if it's me or not. I don't care. She's dating Ivy anyway so why should I care? Wait. Ivy.

"Wait. Ivy?"

"Yeah. Ivy~"

"The one that is known for cheating on every girl he dates?"

"Yeah. But he said he's changed. So I'm going out with him!"

"You believed him?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it could be because he is a liar and a cheat?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh but he's sooooo sweet and sooooo dreamy! It's hard not to trust him!"

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I can't believe it. I really don't know what to say! She has gone crazy!

"Why do you care Green? Are you jealous?"

Maybe.

"No. I'm just looking out for my best friend."

"Awwwww am I really your best friend?"

"One of them. Yes."

"Well I appreciate you looking out for me and everything but I think I know who I can trust or not."

"But-"

"No buts Greenie! Anyway I'm going to go and talk to Yellow! Bysie bye!"

"So you came all the way here just to tell me that?" I questioned as she walked to the door.

"Um... OH NO! I also came to do some match-making!"

"What?"

"Yeah because you are the only Dex-holder that doesn't have a special partner apart from Emerald but he's too young and Pearl but he's too lazy for a girlfriend yet."

"What do you mean 'special partner'?"

"I mean... Yellow has Red I have Ivy-" I cringed, " Silver has Lyra Crystal has Gold, Sapphire has Ruby, diamond has Platina, Cheren has Bianca and Black has White. That just leaves you." 'Yeah because I thought my special partner was you' I thought.

"So I've got a list of girls for you to see!" She held up a piece of paper with a bunch of girls names down one side, "now let's go to the mall!"

"Why the mall?"

"Because that's where girls always hang out on Saturdays duh!" She had a point.

"I'm not going."

"But why? You need your special partner!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. And you're coming or I'm telling Red that you're in love with Yellow."

"But I'm not."

"He doesn't know that. Now let's go."

"Fine." I reluctantly stood up and followed her out of the door.

When we finally arrived at the mall I knew it was a bad idea. A bunch of fan girls instantly surrounded me and started asking me weird questions like if I would marry them or date them or something like that. One asked if I could be the father of her future kids. I shuddered at the thought. Blue was giggling beside me. All of a sudden one girl asked Blue:

"Hey! Are you Greens girlfriend? Because if you are- BACK OFF HE'S MINE!"

Then the chaos started.

Girls started screaming and trying to attack Blue while she tried to fight them back. Hint: tried. They were too strong when they were pushing at her all at once. I tried to get to her but all of the fan girls blocked my way. Blue was shoved onto the floor and people were throwing punches and kicks- making her curl up into a ball in defence. I had had enough.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled. There was silence in the mall as everyone turned to look at me. I shoved my way through the crowd and got to Blue. She was sitting up looking up at me with hurt in her eyes. I held out my hand and she took it; as soon as she was standing I pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her shaking slightly. I put my hands on the small of her back and looked around at all of my fangirls in disgust.

"You know what?" I said, "Most people would feel privileged to have fans but not me. Not with fans like you anyway. I want fans that support me in whatever I do. Even if that means accepting the fact that I like someone who isn't them. I am actually ashamed to have you guys as fans. Now if you'll excuse me and my _best friend_ we have somewhere to be." I heard someone go 'oooohhh burn' when I walked out of the mall with Blue still holding me and we started walking back down the street.

"Thank you." Blue whispered.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me back there."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Blue suddenly stopped walking and stared straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I followed her gaze. Anger gushed through my body as I stood staring at the people on front of me. It was Ivy and a girl from school called Jasmine and they were French kissing in the middle of the street. I looked at Blue and she just stared at them. If this were a normal day Blue would have gone right up to Ivy and slapped him so hard that he would have fallen over. But this wasn't a normal day. After what blue just went through she was still vulnerable and she didn't do anything. So I did something for her. I walked right up to them and pulled them apart then I punched Ivy so hard that he was knocked out and on the floor in seconds. Jasmine screamed while I walked back to Blue.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

"You were right."

"Huh?"

"You were right when you said not to trust him."

"Of course I was. I still can't believe you trusted him though."

"Neither can I."

"I feel really bad now."

"Why?"

"I lied to you. I said I had a boyfriend but I don't think Ivy counted as one in the first place."

"Hn." We carried on walking in silence until we got back to the lab and we sat down on the sofa.

"This hasn't been the best day has it?" I asked.

"Not really..."

"I bet I can make it better."

"I really doubt tha-" I cut her off mid-sentence by placing my lips onto hers. I deepened the kiss and felt Blue kissing back. I eventually pulled away and saw Blue pout.

"What?" I asked.

"I was enjoying that." I let out a small laugh then asked,

"Did I make your day better?"

"Yes but you could make it even better."

"And how's that?" She leaned forward to kiss me but I leaned back. She pouted again.

"You lied to me twice today."

"What?" She questioned.

"Once you said you had a boyfriend called Ivy and another time you said you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I get the first one but I don't get the second one."

"But you do have a boyfriend."

"Do I?"

"Me you pesky girl."

"Oh. Hm... Only if you kiss me again."

"Deal."

The end! Done! Ok sorry if Green was out of character at the end but please review!:)


	3. Frantic

**Frantic shipping One-shot**

**Hi guys I'm back! Ok this is for Frantic shipping! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Sapphire's P.O.V:**

"SAPPHIRE COME HERE YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

Ugh. I bet it was about eating the pies. They were just there on the table and no one had touched them since this morning so I thought why waste a good pie? So I ate it. What's so bad about that?

I trudged down the stairs and into the lounge expecting to be shouted at but I entered to see my mum grinning broadly and my dad smiling goofily.

"What are you guys so happy about?" I asked.

"Well-" My mum started but my dad interrupted,

"YOUR MOTHER'S PREGNANT!" He shouted.

"What...I... wh- a-I...Huh?" I stuttered.

"I'm pregnant!" I'm speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I am! It's just a shock! When did you find out?"

"This morning!"

"That's great! But where's the baby gonna sleep because we only have two rooms- yours and mine and it can't live in yours forever!"

"That's one of the reasons we wanted to talk to you. We're moving to Johto!"

"What?" I whispered.

"We are moving to Johto!" Dad said enthusiastically.

"But what about your job?"

"I'm passing it on to Caroline- you know Ruby's mum. She has very good knowledge of Pokémon!" Ruby. I'm not going to see Ruby again. Suddenly I burst out crying and ran out of the house. I kept on running non-stop until I bumped into something soft.

"Sapphire?" The voice asked. I didn't bother looking up I just carried on crying in the person's arms. I felt the comforting warmth of arms around me and a soothing voice saying things like 'it's ok' and 'everything's going to be alright'. When I eventually looked up, I gasped. I was hugging Ruby. Of all the people I could run into it was the person that had made me upset in the first place. I started crying again struggling to get out of Ruby's arms so I wouldn't make even more of a fool of myself in front of him. I started to pound on his chest because he wouldn't let go of me.

"Let me go." I mumbled.

"No. Sapphire what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me- we are best friends after all." This just made me sob harder. Ruby started stroking my back and he rested his chin on my head; he was shushing me constantly, probably to calm me down.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I don't know what was wrong with Sapphire. She just wouldn't stop crying. It must've been something really serious if she was this bad because Sapphire hardly ever cries, and when she does it's only for two minutes at the most. She has been like this for 10 minutes. It must have been absolutely terrible.

When she finally looked up again, her eyes were red and puffy and she had tears still running down her red, cheeks. I guided her over to a bench and we both sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing." Sapphire sniffed. I sighed.

"Sapphire, Sapphire look at me." She turned to look at me, her eyes still red and her hair was frazzled.

"What's wrong? You never cry for this long. Ever. You can't say nothing's wrong after you've cried for 10 minutes. Now tell me what's wrong.

"Mum's pregnant." She whispered.

"Is that why you're sad?"

"No I'm really happy about that but b-b-but th-there w-won't b-be enough r-r-room in our h-house f-for it a-and w-we h-have t-to move."

"Somewhere else in Petalburg?"

"No. T-t-to-" she cut off crying in my arms again. Where could she be moving to that is so bad?

"Where are you moving Sapph? Come on you can tell me." I encouraged.

"I'm m-m-m-moving t-to J-J-J-J-J-Johto." Sapph was now crying and sniffing heavily in my arms while I just stared at her too shocked to speak. Sapph was moving to Johto. No, no, no, no, no. She can't move to a different region altogether! I understand that she has to have a bigger house but she doesn't have to move to Johto! I love Johto but I've grown to love Hoenn more for more than just the environment and contests but for the people as well and especially Sapph. I'm not sure what to say to her.

"When are you moving?"

"I don't know."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." It was silent. Why now? I was literally on my way to confess to her, why now?

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move."

"I know, I know."

"I'll have to find a new cave too."

"At least Crystal, Gold, Silver and Emerald will be there."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you." It was quiet again. What did she mean? Does she like me in that way? No, don't be stupid, we're best friends, of course she'd say that.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about how you feel."

"Maybe."

"Who's replacing your dad? At his job, I mean."

"Your mum."

"What?"

"Yeah, Dad said your mum is, didn't you know?"

"No, but before I left she said we've got a family meeting tonight, she might be telling us then."

"Oh. Where were you going?" Sapph sniffed.

"To see you actually." I saw her smile a little bit, and I smiled back.

"I need to tell you something." She had a small frown on her face,

"What?" she asked. This was it, I'm going to tell her how I feel, I'm going to tell her how I've loved her for years and years; I took a deep breath in, my heart beating faster and faster, what if she doesn't like me back?, what if I get rejected and then she decides leaving Hoenn would be a good idea? No. I shouldn't think like that, it'll be fine, everything will be okay.

"I... I um... I think I'm in love with you Sapphire Birch. Ever since we first met, ever since I saw you again, I love you."

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

"I... I um... I think I'm in love with you Sapphire Birch. Ever since we first met, ever since I saw you again, I love you."

Oh my Arceus. Ruby just confessed to me. _Ruby_ just confessed to _me_. Well that was unexpected.

Then it dawned on me, he just confessed to me, so if I confess back, we'll be in a long distance relationship. And we all know _that_ never works. I'm gonna have to lie, I'm gonna have to say I don't love him, it'll make it easier... won't it?

"Sapph?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I just don't feel the same way, I love you, but more as a brother, I'm sorry." It hurts. It really hurts; lying to him, I felt tears prickle in my eyes, as I looked into his and saw the pain, the disappointment, the broken heart.

"Oh." He said softly, my chest clenched as I held my breath waiting for him to say that it was fine, to say that he completely understood. It never came.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I stood up.

"Sorry, I just need to get home, you know my mum... In fact you know everything about me! You know my favourite colour, you know my favourite category in contests you know my whole family so well you may as well be a part of it! You _know_ I love watching romantic things and whenever romance happens you _know_ I'll be smiling like an idiot. So do not think for _one second_, that I _don't know_ you like me, unless I've read the signs wrong, which is very unlike me! You _know_ that. I have no idea why you said what you did. But let me tell you, it _hurts_, Sapphire, it _hurts_ to know that you're lying to me, I want to know why, but _I_ know _you_ better than that." Tears were rolling down my face at this point, but I didn't care, I was focusing on her face. It was stoic. But there was one detail I didn't miss, one small detail that made me feel guilty, but the same detail made me happy that she loves me too. A single tear, a small, single tear resting on her face, right on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, I let out a small breath of laughter, "No, Ruby, I truly am, but I just don't see you in that way. I'm sorry." I looked at her.

"You're lying. You think I can't tell when you're lying? We've been _best friends_ for over _half_ our lives. I don't know _why_ you're lying Sapph, but please tell me, _please_ tell me the truth." She looked down, obviously not saying anything, and not going to either.

"Thanks. Thanks for trusting me." I had one last look at her, then turned around and left.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

He turned and left. I checked that I was alone; I was. I burst out crying, collapsing to the floor, head in my hands. I kept replaying the look of hurt in his eyes in my mind. The way he got mad at me for not telling him the truth, the way he knew I loved him. But I'd kept on saying I didn't. I kept on saying I didn't love him, that all he was, was a friend.

"Sapphire?" It was my mum. I got up and wiped my tears away.

"Oh Sapphire. I'm sorry" She ran up to me and

"No, I am. I'm sorry I ran off but its okay now, we can go to Johto." My mum's face lit up.

"Really?" I nodded, "Oh Sapph thank you!" I smiled. If we did stay, it's not like Ruby would be my friend anymore, but in Johto I can make new friends.

"Okay, well you'd better get home and get ready!"

"Why?"

"We're going to Ruby's house for a goodbye dinner!" No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand to look at him, not after earlier.

"Sorry, but can I not go, I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh Sapphire, I'm sorry, yes, you can stay home, I'll explain to Ruby."

"Thanks."

"Now get home and get in bed, I'll make you a hot chocolate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~One week later~~~

"SAPPHIRE! GET DOWN STAIRS WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Dad. If it's about the doughnuts, I'm going to complain, they were in the fridge for the whole day yesterday and still no one had touched them! You can't blame me for eating them!

I walked down the stairs and found my parents grinning from ear to ear. This was getting kinda creepy now.

"Sapphire we have some very good news!"

"Oh no, it's not twins is it?"

"No it's-"

"WE'RE GETTING AN EXTENSION SO THE NEW BABY CAN GO IN THERE AND WE DON'T HAVE TO MOVE TO JOHTO!" Dad interrupted. What?

"What? We don't have to move?"

"No! Your mother and I discussed things, and we're getting an extension, so the new baby can move in there! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I've got to go! See you later!" I sprinted out of the house and headed for Ruby's. I've got to tell him.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I last saw Sapph. It feels really weird, we normally see each other every day, but now it's different. I heard the doorbell ring, mum and dad were away, so I guess I had to go and open the door. Ugh... so much effort.

I got to the door and opened it, I immediately went to close it again as soon as I saw who it was, but a foot got in the way.

"What do you want Sapph?"

"I'M NOT MOVING TO JOHTO!" She shouted in my face.

"What?"

"I'm not moving to Johto! Mum and Dad talked about it and we're getting an extension instead, so the baby's room is going to be in there instead!" I just stared at her, shocked. She's not moving to Johto, she's not moving to Johto! I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Arceus, I've missed you so much Sapph. And I'm sorry I shouted at you, I mean if you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you then I guess it's not your fault, I guess I just wanted you to like me back."

"But that's the thing! I do like you, I love you even!" What? I looked at her baffled.

"Then why did you-"

"Say all that stuff? Cause I thought it would be easier to move away if I didn't confess back. But I know I would have regretted it." I felt my heart soar and leap around inside me. I looked at her face. All of a sudden I felt my lips on hers, and we were kissing. I melted into the kiss, embracing each and every second that it lasted.

"SAPPHIRE BIRCH WHERE ARE ALL THE DOUGHNUTS? I LEFT THEM IN THE FRIDGE YESTERDAY" We heard Sapph's dad call through the forest, I looked at her questioningly, she just laughed and said,

"Ooops."

**Done! This one is really long! Sorry if Ruby got a bit OOC in the middle, when he was shouting. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But you know, school and homework, and just pure laziness! Anyway, I hope to be updating more often but I can't promise anything! Love you guys lots!**

**~Anonymouswriter713**


	4. Special

**Special Shipping One-Shot**

**Hi guys! Sorry, but I'm spamming you today! This one is a Special Shipping One-Shot, which is YellowXRed. It's so cute! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON...(yet...)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_Red loves Yellow, everyone knows, except Yellow._

_Yellow loves Red, everyone knows, except Red._

_You see what I'm saying. Red and Yellow love each other and they don't know. It's always cute when that happens._

_At this exact point in time, Red was finding the courage to tell Yellow how he felt._

_And at the same time Yellow was trying to do the same but she was working up the courage to tell Red how she felt because it would be a bit strange if she was working up the courage to tell herself how she felt about herself. _

_Anyway, let us start with Red._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red was sitting in front of his mirror, in his bedroom, in his house, in Palette Town, in Kanto, in the world, in the galaxy, in the universe. Stuck on this mirror was a picture of Yellow. Creepy, I know.

"Oh hello there Yellow! No, I never say that! What do I usually say?" As you can read he is having trouble finding the right way to tell Yellow that he loves her. He's still stuck on the greeting.

"You usually say, 'Hi Yellow'" Green was there too, becoming more and more tired of Red's attempts to make a conversation with a picture of Yellow.

"Right. Okay let's start again." Red squeezed his eyes shut as Green sighed a deep sigh. He opened his eyes again and focused on the picture of Yellow (let's call that picture, 'Picture Yellow').

"Hi Yellow, are you okay? Good. Me? I'm fine. Listen... Um... I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out sometime? Like with no friends, just the two of us, like a date, I mean it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be, but,  
I'd like it to be, only if you want it." See he is doing rubbishly, "Because I like you, like really like you, like really, really like you, as in love you like you, but I don't know if I love you yet, but I think I'm getting pretty close because-"

"OH MY ARCEUS! Would you shut up!" As you can probably tell, Green had had enough, and has snapped. "All you need to say is: 'Yellow I love you, will you go out with me sometime?'! That's it! None of this explaining why you think you might love her business!"

"But she might not understand!"

"She's smart! She'll understand! Just please stop talking to the picture, it's really creeping me out."

"You and me both, my friend, you and me both." A voice from the window decided to join in the conversation. And that particular voice was Green's girlfriend, Blue. She held out her hand expectantly to Green.

"You do realise he has a front door?" Green asked, helping her through the window reluctantly.

"Yeah but this way's more fun." She grinned enthusiastically. Green rolled his eyes as she sat down on his lap and pecked him on the cheek.

"Anyway, talking of Yellow, the real one is waiting outside so you'd better hurry up and get ready to tell her." She smiled sweetly. Red quickly got up and ran out of the door.

"Well he's in a rush." Blue said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now, let us go back in time to when we first read about Red (Why do I find that sentence so funny?).Now we shall read about Yellow, while Red and Green were having their little conversation, this little conversation was going on. (By the way when Yellow is reading from the script try to read it in a posh accent)._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why hello there my dearest friend, Red! How are you on this fine morning?" Yellow was sitting under a tree, outside, reading a script that Blue had given her. Blue was sitting on a branch in the same tree, laughing so much she was struggling to stay  
in said position.

"Blue why-"

"Ssshhh, carry on reading!" Blue managed to say, still laughing. Yellow sighed and carried on reading;

"I am fine thank you very much. I was just wondering if you would like to go on an evening out some time soon, as I have realised very recently that I have very, very deep feelings for you. My dearest, best friend, Blue helped me realise this. And I feel  
that we are perfect for each other." All of a sudden Blue fell out of the tree and landed just by Yellow's feet, she was still laughing.

"Mew! Blue are you okay?"

"Hahahahaha~ yeah I'm fine, you _need_ to say this to Red, he'll be so confused!"

"I'm not going to say this to Red! He'll think I'm weird and then he'll never love me!"

"Aw, poor Yellow, so worried about Red's opinion on her. You. Are. So. Cute!" Blue said this while pinching Yellow's cheeks and wiggling them about. Yellow blushed and wriggled free from Blue's grasp.

"But I'm serious! What do I say to him?"

"Just say: 'Red I'm in love with you' and then he'll say yes! And then you'll get married and have ten kids and you'll be so cute!"

"But what if he says no? What if I'm rejected! What if he doesn't like me back? What do I do then? Who will be my husband? Who will be the father of my children?"

"Believe me, Yellow, he will say yes."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"But-"

"He will! Now come on, he's probably waiting for you!" Yellow quickly got up and started running to Red's house.

"Well, she's in a rush." Blue followed Yellow calmly, taking in all the scenery as she went.

Blue finally caught up with Yellow and found her looking nervous, outside Red's front door.

"He'll like you back don't worry! Now, I'm going to go up to his room and get him, _don't_ run off!"

"I won't!"

"Promise?" Yellow looked down for a minute and then nodded.

"Promise." She said. Blue started climbing up the wall, and let me tell you, Yellow's face was priceless, it was literally like this: **0o0**.

"Blue! What are you doing?"

"Going up to Red's room! Why else would I be going up this way?"

"You could go through his front door."

"But this way is more fun!"

"Just be careful, Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And that was where we left off with Blue and Green left in Red's room. Now let's go Red and Yellow together._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saying that Red was nervous, is the biggest understatement of the year. He was mentally freaking out, and if anyone could read his mind, he would go to a mental asylum. He walked out of the door and saw Yellow standing there, the sun setting behind her  
head, her hair blowing in the breeze, you know the usual cliché stuff.

When Yellow saw Red open the door, she froze. He was looking a bit ruffled and wide-eyed, you know the usual heroic cliché stuff.

"I love you!" They both shouted in unison- well almost in unison since Yellow had just recovered from the shock of seeing the love of her life. But they were pretty much in time with each other.

"What?" They said together.

"I'm in love with you." They both said together again.

"Really? Because I was certain that you would reject me!" Yellow said.

"I would never reject you! I was certain that you would just say that you liked me as a friend!"

"Well I do, but I also love you as something more! Maybe... I mean if you want?"

"I'd love that." Red said, grinning. Then, as if someone had taken over his mind (It most definitely was _not_ me ;) ) he leant in and placed his lips on Yellow's.

"WOOHOOO IT WORKED! YESSSSSSS!" Blue screamed from Red's window, Green holding her by her waist to make sure she didn't fling herself out of the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now we shall go and see what Green and Blue were doing while Red and Yellow had their little love scene._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Blue knew Red was out of hearing range she said,

"Green, Green, Green, do you think it'll work? It has to work doesn't it? It will work I know it! Of course it will, my plans never go wrong, well apart from that one time, but I don't need to tell you about that. So it will work won't it?" At this point  
Green had already rolled his eyes, face-palmed and grunted. But nevertheless he didn't ignore his girlfriend's question and answered.

"Yes it'll probably work. But only because they have loved each other since they first met, not because you made the plan." Blue looked genuinely offended, but perked up when she heard two voices shout: "I love you" through the window. Blue got her binoculars  
out and peeked out of the window.

"Why do you need those? They're literally right there."

"Sssshhh." No matter what Green said, he was still intrigued to see the outcome of this plan. One of his eyebrows went upward when he saw the two little lovebirds kissing; but both eyebrows skyrocketed up when he saw Blue practically throwing herself  
out of the window with happiness, his fast reflexes came in handy at this point as he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her a bit further into the room. Blue didn't really take notice at this point since she was shouting so much.

**Done! I may or may not have been eating strawberries while writing this one-shot ;) (They make me go hyper for those of you who don't know). I know there was a bit of OldRival Shipping in there but I couldn't help myself andI'm sorry I keep doing smiley faces:)**

**:)Love~Anonymouswriter713**


	5. SoulSilver

**SoulSilver Shipping One-Shot**

**So I might be spamming you today but I might not be, I haven't decided yet. Anyway this one is SoulSilver which is Lyra (or Soul) and Silver (or Silver). I 'm going to have the same story but with Soul instead of Lyra at the end so people who prefer using the word Soul instead of Lyra can read it! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, which is a shame really because if I did all the ships that I ship would be true. **

**Silver's P.O.V.**

*_CRASH_* I heard a small whimper come from inside Lyra's locked door.

"Lyra, it's just a thunderstorm."

"But it's scary." She sniffled. I sighed, it was the time of year when thunderstorms got more and more frequent, and Lyra hated it, which means I hated it, not because I hate the same things that Lyra hates or anything like that, but because she whines and it gets on my nerves, so I try to make her feel better by comforting her; not because I can't stand seeing (or even hearing) her being upset but because her crying annoys me to no end.

"Just open the door." ***BOOM*** I heard a muffled scream and I twitched, not from wanting to go in there and seeing if she was alright, but from irritation.

"Please, Lyra?"

"Why do you want to come in so badly?"I took a deep breath- I was never going to hear the end of this...

"Because I want to see if you are alright." I waited a few seconds before the door opened and Lyra came out shyly. ***BANG*** Lyra shot out of her room and grabbed me tightly, hugging me with her head in the crook of my neck. My face heated up as I felt her warm breath on my skin. I placed my hand on her back and slowly rubbed it up and down, trying to comfort her.

It was at this exact point that I realised, I loved her. Wait. Maybe I didn't _love_ her as such, I just realised that I had really, really deep feelings for her. Because if she did really annoy me then I probably would've ignored her but I didn't instead I comforted her and wanted to make her feel better. All those things I said before, it was because I hate the things Lyra hates because it makes her upset or angry and I did want to go in there to see if she was alright and I can't stand seeing or hearing her cry. Oh no, I'm in love with her.

"I'm in love with you." I whispered into her hair. Wait. I wasn't meant to say that out loud.

**Lyra's P.O.V.**

"I'm in love with you." Silver whispered into my hair. What?

"What?" I said pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Uh...Nothing."

"No! You tell me what you just said!" He mumbled something under his breath.

"Silver... What did you say?"

"I said I'm in love with you! Okay? Just go ahead and reject me or something already!" I just stared at him wide-eyed. I mean I've had feelings for him for quite some time now, but I never actually thought that he would like me back! *_CRASH_* I squealed in fright and I felt Silver's arms wrap around me again.

I looked back up at him and he said: "Sorry, I-"

"I love you too." I blurted out.

"What?" Aw he looks so confused and cute and I could just kiss him! Well, not exactly but you know what I mean.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

"Wow, um... okay? What happens now? Like with us I mean."

"I don't know, do we date or are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled.

"Cool."

"Cool."

**Done! Sorry if Silver was OOC but yeah. I found this one really hard to write but I finally got there in the end! Please Review! **

**Here's the one which says Soul instead of Lyra ****J**

**Silver's P.O.V.**

*_CRASH_* I heard a small whimper come from inside Soul's locked door.

"Soul, it's just a thunderstorm."

"But it's scary." She sniffled. I sighed, it was the time of year when thunderstorms got more and more frequent, and Soul hated it, which means I hated it, not because I hate the same things that Soul hates or anything like that, but because she whines and it gets on my nerves, so I try to make her feel better by comforting her; not because I can't stand seeing (or even hearing) her being upset but because her crying annoys me to no end.

"Just open the door." ***BOOM*** I heard a muffled scream and I twitched, not from wanting to go in there and seeing if she was alright, but from irritation.

"Please, Soul?"

"Why do you want to come in so badly?"I took a deep breath- I was never going to hear the end of this...

"Because I want to see if you are alright." I waited a few seconds before the door opened and Soul came out shyly. ***BANG*** Soul shot out of her room and grabbed me tightly, hugging me with her head in the crook of my neck. My face heated up as I felt her warm breath on my skin. I placed my hand on her back and slowly rubbed it up and down, trying to comfort her.

It was at this exact point that I realised, I loved her. Wait. Maybe I didn't _love_ her as such, I just realised that I had really, really deep feelings for her. Because if she did really annoy me then I probably would've ignored her but I didn't instead I comforted her and wanted to make her feel better. All those things I said before, it was because I hate the things Soul hates because it makes her upset or angry and I did want to go in there to see if she was alright and I can't stand seeing or hearing her cry. Oh no, I'm in love with her.

"I'm in love with you." I whispered into her hair. Wait. I wasn't meant to say that out loud.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"I'm in love with you." Silver whispered into my hair. What?

"What?" I said pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Uh...Nothing."

"No! You tell me what you just said!" He mumbled something under his breath.

"Silver... What did you say?"

"I said I'm in love with you! Okay? Just go ahead and reject me or something already!" I just stared at him wide-eyed. I mean I've had feelings for him for quite some time now, but I never actually thought that he would like me back! *_CRASH_* I squealed in fright and I felt Silver's arms wrap around me again.

I looked back up at him and he said: "Sorry, I-"

"I love you too." I blurted out.

"What?" Aw he looks so confused and cute and I could just kiss him! Well, not exactly but you know what I mean.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

"Wow, um... okay? What happens now? Like with us I mean."

"I don't know, do we date or are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled.

"Cool."

"Cool."

**There you go Soul lovers! Hope you enjoyed and please Review!**


	6. AgencyChess

**Agency/Chess Shipping One-Shot**

**Hi guys so I am spamming you today! This is Agency/ Chess shipping which is BlackXWhite. Now, I'm not an expert on these two but I know quite a bit about them ;). Sorry if this isn't the best but I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, *Cries***

**Black's P.O.V.**

Where was she? White, I mean. We were meant to meet up for Coffee an hour ago to talk about the agency, but she hasn't turned up. I'm actually getting really worried though. Maybe I should go to hers to see if she's okay. Yeah, I'll do that.

I walked out of the café and walked towards White's house, it was a big house, painted white with black window frames and a black front door. I walked up to said door and let myself in- hey, I had a key, that's what it's used for. Plus I know if White's busy she'll never get up to answer it.

"WHITE!" I shouted through the house. I turned left into the kitchen, not there.

"WHITE!" I yelled again. Still no answer. I knocked on her bedroom door, and when no one answered I peeked around the door, she wasn't there either.

"WHITE, WHERE ARE YOU?" I knocked on her office door, nothing. I opened the door and breathed a big sigh of relief when I saw her by her computer.

"Oh my Arceus White, where were you? We were meant to meet for coffee, remember? White?" She didn't say anything. I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"White?" I shook her gently and she fell from her position (her head in her hands with her elbows resting on the table).

"White? White!" I was shaking her harder now, trying to get her to get up. She still wasn't opening her eyes. I was getting more and more worried, white was usually a really light sleeper.

"WHITE!" She grumbled and then opened her eyes slightly, "What?" she mumbled.

"Oh my Arceus, you scared the living daylights out of me! You wouldn't wake up!" I sighed once again.

"But I'm a really light sleeper."

"I know, that's why I was getting scared. Why were you sleeping in the middle of the day anyway?"

"Oh, I was working on the presentation all of last night, you know the one for this evening?"

"Yeah. But White, you need to work less, you're clearly not getting enough sleep, you are getting more and more stressed, maybe you should go on vacation for a little while, just to get your head around everything." White looked at me as if I'd just turned into a three-headed Serperior.

"Go on vacation? I can't and you know it! I've got so much work to do and so many papers I need to fill out, if I go on vacation the whole agency will fall apart!"

"No it won't, all you've got to do is postpone all your meetings for a week, and then, during that week you do all the work you need to catch up on, without any new work being given to you, You're the boss, you can do whatever you want, maybe you should hire someone to do some of the paperwork for you?"

"_Hire_ someone? And let them do _everything wrong_? _No_! Everything needs to be done _right_, so _I've _got to do it!"

"Okay fine, but at least take the vacation, you and the agency will benefit from it more than if you don't take it, I promise you." I looked straight into her eyes at this point, just to make sure that she knew I was telling the truth. She looked back and sighed.

"Okay," She said, "But only for one week, no longer!" I nodded, glad that she agreed.

**White's P.O.V.**

We were still looking in each other's eyes after I had agreed to take the vacation. I got lost in his, dark, chocolaty eyes; they were sucking me in like a black hole. It took me a moment to realise that Black was leaning in closer, and closer, his eye's searching mine for permission. I knew what was going to happen but I didn't know if I wanted it too or not. I realised I had feelings for him a few months ago but I don't know if they're that deep. I guess I'll have to find out.

When his lips touched mine, I felt fireworks shoot through them, my heart beating a thousand times faster than it usually would. Yep, I definitely have deep feelings for Black. Oh wow. He pulled back.

"Sorry I just- Sorry."

"Its fine," I smiled.

"Wait. Do you like me as in like, like me?" He asked.

"Um... Well yeah, I guess." I smiled shyly at my confession.

"Really?" I nodded, "Well, I guess that's good because I like you in the same way."

"Really?" I asked, he nodded in response, just as I did before, "So, what are we now then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I looked at him with a blank look. He sighed, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend! I thought you were meant to be the smart one!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Well, I guess the vacation's going to be more fun now that I've got a boyfriend to go with it! (For all those dirty minded people out there- she did _not _mean it in _that_ way)

**Done! Second chappie of the day! I'm really proud of myself for updating so often! I might do another one tonight but I might not, it depends on how I'm feeling. Lots of virtual love ~Anonymouswriter713**


	7. Milkshake

**Milkshake Shipping One-Shot**

**Hello again! This is my Milkshake Shipping one-shot, and it is basically my two OC's (Millie and Kai). If you want to know more about these characters you can go on my profile and read about them! You can skip this Chapter if you want but I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON.**

**CLAIMER: I own both Kai and Millie. **

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"Kai?" Millie was lying down next to me, looking up at the stars (cliché, I know).

"Mm."

"Do you think stars have feelings?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if stars had feelings and if one falls, it's actually dying but it is happy while it's dying because it knows that someone will wish on it and they know that when they die that persons wish will come true."

"I don't know, maybe they do. Maybe they watch people's lives and comment on it all the time with their friends, like our lives are a movie."

"Yeah and then they could ship people and if that person doesn't get together with the right person they could be all like: 'WHAT? NO! THEY WERE PERFECT TOGETHER, WHY DID SHE GO AND DATE THE OTHER GUY?' And all that. I'd love to be a star."

"I think you've just described yourself there." I laughed.

"What are you on about?" She said sarcastically. I laughed again.

"Oh man..." Millie said.

"What?"

"I want to die now."

"What? Why?" I was sitting up and alert now, I couldn't bear to think about Millie dying.

"Well, people only become stars when they die right?" I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

"Well, if I want to be a star, I'm going to have to die. But then again, I'd much rather stay with you than be a star, because then I'd have to watch you living your life all happy without me."

"I'd never be happy without you in my life." Oh shut up, I know it's cheesy, but it's also true, I wouldn't.

"Aw, you're such a cheesepuff." If you don't get it, then that's our word for when the other one is being cheesy.

"Oh haha. Anyway, if you die and become a star, I'll die and become a star with you." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Good, because then we can rule the sky together! Like the King and Queen of the universe!"

"You do realise that we'd have to be married to be King and Queen."

"Well then, you'd better hurry up and propose!" My eyes widened at the thought of proposing to her, I mean it wasn't a bad thought, I was just wondering if she would say yes.

"Well?" Millie asked,

"Well what?" I asked in return.

"Are you going to propose or not?" I laughed at her; she was so cute when she acted like this. I quickly grabbed a blade of grass and made it into a ring. Millie stood up as I got onto one knee. I held the grass ring in my left hand and her left hand  
in my right.

"Millie, will you do me the honour of being my Queen of the Sky?"

"Yes, yes a trillion, gazillion times yes!" she said with way too much enthusiasm. I placed the grass ring on her finger and stood up with her.

"Now we can be King and Queen of the Sky together!" She said, gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Done! I know I was a cheesepuff in this one and it was cliché butI just remembered a movie I watched called Stardust. It is one of my favourite movies ever and you should definitely watch it! Lots of love ~Anonymouswriter713**

**P.S. I know this one was short but the cheesiness made up for it ;)**

**P.P.S. THIRD CHAPTER IN A ROW TODAY! WOOHOO! I told you I'd be spamming you!**


	8. MangaQuest2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've decided to do a second one of each shipping! Yay! And I know I haven't update any of my other stories in ages as well but I've had a bit of a rough patch and I know it's not much of an excuse but I just didn't have time to update. Plus FanFiction wouldn't let me access my account for a while, I still don't know why but it's all sorted now, so I should be back to updating more frequently! I hate giving you guys these excuses but it's the truth and I can't tell you how sorry I am about it.**  
**Anyway, on a happier note: I am updating this story with another MangaQuest one-shot! So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V,**

I sighed and put my pen down. It had been a long day working at Professor Oak's lab and I had just finished a 15 page report on the evolution of Eevee. Blue had helped with the first part- her being the 'evolver' and all- but then she had to leave because  
she had a date with Green and left me struggling through the last 8 pages. Don't look at me like that! Justbecause I'm smart doesn't mean I find things easy.  
What made the whole thing worse too, was that it was a lovely day outside and I missed all of it. The sun shone brightly and most of my friends had gone to the beach, leaving me behind to finish this report that is due in on Monday. I know, I know, today's  
Friday, so I have the whole weekend to do it, but I just want to get it out of the way and have my whole weekend sun'sgoing to set soon and all I wantto do ishave a hot bath and sleep.  
But, of course, I can't. Because right at that moment, someone came crashing through the door to my office.  
"RIGHT! You have been in here all day and I haven't seen you all week! That is no way to treat your loving and caring boyfriend! So I'm taking you to the beach for a date, I don't care what time it is and I don't care if you don't want to- you are coming  
with me." Talk about aggressive.  
"Listen, Gold, as much as I love you and as much as I want to go to the beach, I've just had a really long and hard day, can't we do it tomorrow instead?" Right there and then I swear I saw a little piece of him die.  
"But tomorrow it's raining!" He whined. Honestly, it's like having an eight year old boyfriend sometimes.  
"It'll let you relax, Crys. I promise! Please?" The pleading look he gave me was just about enough to make me feel like I was mentally abusing him. I sighed and looked him right in his amber eyes.  
"Fine, but onlybecause I haven't seen you in forever." As soon as I said fine, his eyes lit up and a huge grin formed on his face.  
"Aw, did you miss me, Cryssy?"  
"Shut up."  
"Aw you're so adorable when you're mad." He said, poking my cheeks.  
"Are we going to go or not?" With that Gold grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building. When we were outside I saw a huge picnic basket with a rolled up blanket attached to it. I stared at Gold.  
"You've been planning this the whole time, haven't you?" I half asked half stated.  
"Yup! Do you like it?" I was speechless, honestly I wasn't expecting this from him at all. I just stood there, gaping at it until Gold said in a worried voice,  
"Crystal?"  
"Uh... Yeah, I love it! But I wasn't expecting it at all!"  
"Well duh, that's the point of a surprise. Anyway, let's go!"  
"Wait, wait, wait!"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just- thank you. I mean it, really, thank you. This is really sweet, Gold."  
"I'm glad you like it." He grinned a grin that just made me want to kiss him. So I did. Kiss him, I mean.  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." He said, smiling after we parted.  
"Well duh, that's the point of a surprise." I teased, looking up at him. I really did love him,whether he acted eight or not. He kissed me on the cheek and then we started walking down to the beach together talking about anything and everything.  
He even kept his promise- it was relaxing.

**Short but sweet!(I hope) I can just imagine Gold surprising Crystal like that! Anyway, I hope you liked and please review! Love you guys lots and sorry for not updating as much this year :( but I love you guys and thanks for reviewing!**

**~Love Anonymouswriter713**


	9. OldRival2

**I'm updating for the second time today because I'm just that fantastic! (Just kidding I just feel like I'm on a roll :D) Plus I feel like I'm making up for the whole year :D anyway this one is OldRival (which is my favourite so look out for many feelings!) and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Blue! Where are you?" Green shouted into the Viridian Forest. If you haven't guessed already, he's lost Blue, who ran off shouting: 'You can't catch me!' If you want to know, she was running off because she had something very special and private that  
belonged to Green: his diary.

You never would have guessed Green had a diary, but a guy like him- you know, the kind that never shows emotion- hasgot to put hisfeelings somewhere, and since Green isn't the type to have a therapist (just the thought makes me laugh) he had  
a diary. Not that he used it much recently, well, since he started dating Blue, she has become his diary, he tells her everything about how he's feeling and what he's doing, so there was really no need to write in it. Plus it was much more interesting  
having a diary that talked back and actually acknowledged your feelings rather than just sitting there, not saying a word or doing anything. The only reason he still kept his diary was because sometimes he had feelings that he couldn't talk about  
with Blue. Mainly because those feelings were for Blue and he would be extremely embarassed if she ever found out that he was completely and utterly in love with her and sometimes he just wanted to screambecause he couldn't tell her without  
dying of embarrassment. You see his problem now, don't you. So now we're here, with Blue hiding somewhere and Green trying to find her before she gets to the part where he pours out his feelings.  
"Blue, please!" He was now running around a particularly crowded part of the forest, panicking because he had been searching for her for half an hour and he was just expecting her to appear from behind a tree and break up with him because she found it  
creepy. He always felt like he wrote too many feelings down anyway.

Unbeknownst to him, Blue was sitting directly above him in a tree, having a lovely read. She had read straight from the beginning, which was coincidently the first day they met. In these first pages there was a lot of stuff about Blue saying things like:  
'She's so obnoxious' or 'She's so loud and annoying' or, her personal favourite,'pesky woman'.Anyone else would take offence to this but Blue didn't,she thought it was really sweet because he had written about her. That's it. That's all  
she was happy about. He had written about her in his diary. I guess that's what love does to you. But later on- after the whole obnoxious woman stuff- the stuff he wrote was more in a joking sort of way. Stuff like, 'Blue was late again for lunch  
today- pesky woman.' It was the sort of stuff that you could just imagine him saying, while shaking his head, but smiling all the same. Right now Blue was reading a bit where Green realised he liked her, as in _like_ liked her, well she actually  
hadn't got to that bit yet, but the confession was coming up, it went like this:  
_I went out with Blue, Red and Yellow today. It was kind of annoying because Red and Yellow still haven't confessed to each other but they were acting so much like a couple. You just wanted to smack theirheads together, just tobreak the sexual tension that was _so  
obviously _there. Blue came up with a plan when Red and Yellow went to buy us all drinks. It wasn't much of a plan_\- Blue huffed at this, all her plans were brilliant!- _,it was basically just to leave them alone and send a text to both of them saying that the other loved them and that they should ask the other out and they'd say yes. You know, the usual stuff that Blue comes up with to get our friends together, I'm actually surprised she hasn't done it on me yet, but then again, I don't have a person that I so obviously have sexual tension with like the others do. Anyway, I decided to follow the plan because I was getting desperate about Red, he was completely besotted- definitely _not _because I like spending time alone with Blue or anything like that_-  
Blue huffed again, who wouldn't want to spend time with her?- _So we went into the forest, behind some bushes on the edge of the clearing after Blue left a note saying we'd gone for a walk. When they came back they read the note and sat down and started talking, I sent a text to Red and Blue did the same for Yellow. When they received the texts they both went bright red and started stumbling over their words, not saying anything about the texts to each other. It was honestly the most infuriating thing I've ever watched in my entire life. But I obviously didn't find it as infuriating as Blue did, she sat there with her cheeks puffed out in that really cute way and she was red with anger. I smiled and said: don't worry they'll get there eventually' and she replied with: 'But they're stopping my ship from sailing!' I asked her what other ships were in her navy- as a joke- but she replied with Gold and Crys, Ruby and Sapph and Silver and Lyra. I'm ashamed to say that I agreed with her in all three accounts. I then wondered who she pictured me with, and who she pictured herself with. These were the thoughts that lead me to thinking about picturing us together and- I'm going to be very honest here, since no one is ever going to read this- _Blue  
had to laugh at that one- _but it doesn't seem too bad, the idea of us going out. And when I really started thinking about it, I realised I actually really like her. And what made it worse was that at that moment, Red had put his arm around Yellow and Blue took a picture, looking like she was about to die of cuteness overload, and the look on her face just made me think about how beautiful and smart and funny shereally is and I know this sounds completely ooc but I'm scared that I love her. She walked off, back to Yellow and Red, just as I said out loud: 'I ship us' Arceus, I think I'm head overheels for this girl- pesky woman._

Blue just about died right there and then. In fact she actually had so many feelings about this situation that she held her had to her heart, her mouth hanging wide open, and fell backwards out of the tree.

Green had just about given up on finding his girlfriend, when all of a sudden a loud thump sounded next to him. He looked down and saw Blue, lying there, with her hand clutchedover her heart and the diary in the other hand. She also had the hugest  
grin on her face ever.  
"Blue! Are you okay?" He said, once he had figured out she had fallen from a tree.  
"You ship us?" Was the first thing she said as he was helping her up.  
"What?" Green asked, not remembering that specific extract at the moment.  
"You ship us? It said in here that you ship us." Blue said, tears forming in her eyes. Green, noticing this cupped her face with his big, strong hands and said:  
"Look, I know it's weird but I'm just saying that everything that I said about you in there is true and I do love you," Green thought that now she had read it, there was really no point in keeping anything back, "and I'm sorry that it has made you upset,  
I never wanted to hurt you in any way-"  
"Upset? I'm not upset! I'm the happiest person alive! I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole entire life!"  
"What?" Poor Green was very confused, here he was, standing with his crying girlfriend, who had just read his diary and she just said she was the happiest person alive.  
"These are happy tears you dimwit! You said that you ship us! And you have no idea how long I've been thinking that exact same thought!"  
"Really? So you're not creeped out?" She shook her head in response and he sighed a sigh of relief.  
"What made you so desperate to keep it hidden from me anyway?"  
"I just thought it was embarrassing."  
"You do realise that if you'd ever said any of this to my face I would have probably kissed you right there and then."  
"Well, I realise that now."  
"So what are you going to do with it? Are you going to hide it somewhere else?"  
"No. I'mgoing to burn it."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I don't need it anymore, I have a different diary."  
"You do?! Since when!"  
"Since we started dating."Blue made a mental note to find this diary and steal it from him again. Little did she know that all she had to do was look in the mirror and then she'd find it staring back at her.

**Awwwwww. Sometimes I just love being a writer and making adorable stuff like this happen! Please review! I love you guys lots!**

**~Love Anonymouswriter713**


End file.
